A Dragon's tail
by dragondrawer
Summary: this is a story about a girl named Terra who get cursed, and becoms a dragon during a full moon and during surtain feelings. rated M for tranformations and romace and many other things. chapie 2 is up and yes i know it's short!
1. Chapter 1

A Dragons tail

This is the tale of a girl who will change her way of viewing things forever.

This is the story of Terra. Terra lives in the Middle Ages where dragon, werewolves, and other mystical creatures exist! We join her in a town call Frusta she is just waking up with the sun shining on her head. She slowly gets up, put on her clothes witch are nothing but a bunch of rags, and she then walks out the door to look around the town. As she walked through the town she came upon a hose that she never noticed before for it was behind a wall, but that wasn't all it was smoking! She kicked the door open the smoke billowed outward toward her. Inside the house was a witch standing in front of a cauldron cursing the cauldron, the witch then turned around and saw Terra her eyes went wide she then started yelling at Terra.

"How dare you defile my inner sanctum I put a curse on you! During every full moon you will turn into a dragon, but that's not all as you go through puberty there will be some emotions that will give you dragon like qualities, also anyone you come in contact with will share your fate now get out of my house!"

Terra obviously scared by this runs out the door and heads home. When she gets home she starts to think about what that witch had said, and if it was true that's when she heard a knock on the door of her house, the knocker was her boyfriend James.

"Hey Terra you want come hunting with me tonight?" James asked

"No thank you, I'm busy." She answered

"Okay I'll see you later." He said walking out the door

That's when she felt very weird! Her right arm was itching! She lifted up her shirtsleeve to see why it was itching when she did she saw scales dragon scales!

Then her ears felt weird she ran to the bathroom to see what the matter was, when she got there saw dragon ears were her ears were supposed to be! The she felt her fingers fuse together to become three fingers with scales on them! Her feet did the same!

That's when she felt pain on the back of her pants she quickly threw them off before they ripped, and there on her but was a tail nub that was slowly growing into a full grown tail.

Then a pain on her back made her pull her shirt off, and there on her back were wings! They were slowly growing bigger and bigger, that when she felt her neck start to stretch longer and longer, then the transformation stopped she was a mid-grown dragon!

She soon lost control of herself and walked on all fours out the door then flew off into the sky.

A.N. hope you like no flames unless you're giving me advice! Lol, enjoy: End A.N 


	2. Chapter 2

A Dragons tail chapter 2

Warning this chapie is very sexual related so don't read thins unless your 15+

Terra awoke back in her house she was on her bed butt naked! She quickly shot up and got dressed, she then remembered that she had to meet her boyfriend today for a date, she quickly rushed out the door neglecting her bra and undies.

She finally made it too a jousting tournament, her boyfriend said he'd meet her there, she saw him he was waving, she quickly ran toward him.

"Hey Terra how are you today?" he asked once she reached him

"Oh nothing much, I've been better though."

"Hey lets go to my house drink some rum have some fun! Who's going to stop us?"

"I cant I haven't gone though the passage yet."

The passage is puberty, but I don't think that's what they called it though.

"So we can still have some fun and maybe I'll give you some stuff that will help you go through puberty." He said

"Oh yeah your fathers a doctor isn't he?" she asked

"Yes he is and I got the stuff right here in my hand, do you want to go to my house or your house?" he asked

"Ummmm, it doesn't really matter, but my house would be the better choice I mean I live all alone, and there's no one to yell at me." She said trying

"To your hose then!" he said as he grabbed her and they walked hand in hand to her house.

A.N. well I hope you like sorry it took so long I've been busy. End A.N.


	3. sorry!

Due to problems of being kick off the internet at school, progress will slow on this and all my stories, I apologize to all my fans but it may be a while!

**Once again I apologize for the inconvenience!?!?**


End file.
